


Так время безудержное спешит

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: За дуэль с Робертом Грином Кит Марло попадает в тюрьму Маршалси, а Уилл Шекспир выкупает его.
Relationships: Christopher Marlowe/William Shakespeare
Kudos: 5
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Так время безудержное спешит

Дождь подкрался походкой злодея из комедии дель арте, шум чьих шагов обязан заслышать издали каждый зритель, и не может — никто из героев непритязательной пьески.

Он казался всего лишь танцующей тьмой, или колеблющейся от ветра погребальной вуалью, наброшенной на голову Лондона.

Так подходила смерть, чтобы сказать голосом мавра Арона, сажного, как осенняя смурь: et in Arcadia ego.

— Здесь, — бросил Кит, отыскивая взглядом Томми Кида, и находя лишь его фонарь и подожженные от его недальновидного света кончики пальцев: сегодня вдовушка-Лондон был подслеповат и крив на один глаз, выглядывая из своего лицемерного траура. — Стой.

Томми опоздал на праздник, и подоспел как нельзя вовремя на убийство: Кит столкнулся с ним, сбегая по ступеням вниз, спиной к иллюминации, лицом — к ненастной ночи.

— Куда пойдешь ты, туда и я, — сказал Томми, и глаза его были темными, как у подстреленного оленя, удержавшего остатки жизни только в глубине влажного зрачка.

— Ты будешь Диогеном, — ответил Кит. Вода стекала по их лицам, и он добавил: — Только не надейся найти этой ночью человека. За шумом дождя никто ничего не услышит.

Томми Кид кивнул. Он не привык задавать лишних вопросов — в особенности, когда оскалом окостеневшей мертвой головы ему улыбалось счастье, единственно для него возможное с тех пор, как он подумал, что сам позволяет Киту Марло целовать себя.

Теперь он был на вкус, как осенняя сырость и вода — опасная субстанция, нарушающая равновесие жидкостей внутри человека. Так было недолго из сангвиника сделаться меланхоликом, а из меланхолика скакнуть прямиком в мертвецы. И Кит приподнял завесу дождя, чтобы открыть под ней краешек правды:

— Через час-второй я убью человека. Но прежде я вырежу ему язык, пока он будет еще жив — мне нужно, чтобы он почувствовал каждое касание моего ножа, и ты станешь держать его, пока мне не надоест наша милая игра.

— Зачем тебе его язык, Кит? — недоуменно нахмурился Томми. Кит увидел это только потому, что он поднес фонарь вверх, прямо между ними.

Так просто было, дернувшись вперед, щелкнуть зубами прямо у его уха — чтоб он едва не выронил свое маленькое солнце в густую, стаскивающую обувь грязь:

— Как зачем? Я собираюсь поджарить его и съесть.

***

Дождь тек и впадал в океан, поглотивший кровь оскопленного Урана. Пена океана рождала любовь и невиданных чудовищ, левиафанов, снова поднявших свои безобразные, поросшие тиной и раковинами моллюсков головы внутри Кита.

Там, в доме сэра Уолтера Рэли, так, чтобы хозяин вечеринки не мог его услышать, Грин сказал гнусавым из-за разбитого носа голосом:

— У развалин монастыря на Холивелл. Если не явишься до утра, я сам тебя отыщу, и выебу прежде, чем прирезать. — И добавил: — Двуличная растраханная мразь.

Он уже ждал их, и, дождавшись, окликнул:

— Кто идет?

— Время, которого у тебя осталось мало, Пандосто, — отозвался Кит в стену дождя прежде, чем Боб вступил в зыбкий круг света вокруг поставленного на камень фонаря.

Под их ногами была скользкая, подгнившая, пожелтевшая трава, и горбатые, глинистые волны грязи. Грязь полетела из-под подошв сразу же, как только Грин выхватил из-за пояса шпагу, на миг перерезав ею льющуюся им на головы, плечи и за шиворот воду:

— Я помню, что тебе нравятся те, что побольше.

Выдернув шпагу из ножен Томми — тот шарахнулся еще раз, пятно света, похожее на немигающий круглый кошачий глаз, вновь взметнулось, — Кит сделал ответный выпад. Заискрило. Сумрачной, облизанной временем, бесформенной громадой нависала над ними вползшая в землю монастырская стена. Звон обезумевшего металла упруго ударялся в нее и гас, вода заливала глаза, размывала кровь на лице и плече Грина.

— Неужели никто не примчится прикрыть твою жопу, Кит?

Боб шумно втянул носом бегущую из одной ноздри руду. Острие его клинка свистнуло в дюйме от шеи Кита, срезав прядь волос и оставив тонкую царапину на шее.

— Один Том — так плох, что не может встать на ноги, да ты и позабыл о нем, когда он не смог больше совать в тебя член, — подскользнувшись, Грин упал на одно колено, но успел отразить удар, нацеленный сверху вниз. — Второй — сбежал сегодня от тебя, как черт от ладана. Третий — так труслив, что…

Кит не обронил ни одного лишнего слова. Он был весь — заостренная сталь, и клинок был продолжением его самого. Закусив губу, он подхватил с земли камень, и саданул им поднимающегося Грина, завалив его на бок — в свое время Давид действовал честнее, ну, да его противник и не порол без умолку несуразицы, одна другой глупее.

— Так-то ты убил беднягу Бредли? Жаль, что этого не видит твой новый дружок, Уилл Хренотряс — уж он-то бы оценил…

Кит уже не видел лицо, которое собирался вбить в череп после того, как холодный металл войдет шею и прошьет ее насквозь — ночь стала алой, словно пожарное зарево. Но тут фонарный свет опять прыгнул, теряя форму круга, а Томми заорал что есть мочи:

— Констебли!

Следовало признать, что Бобби Грин, даже вусмерть пьяный, даже подбитый булыжником, бегал быстрее моложавого Томми, к тому же, избавленного балласта в виде шпаги.

— Ну, сучки, кто первый? — Кит взмахнул клинком крест-накрест — его улыбка застыла, как будто ее свело судорогой, так широко, что сделалась похожей на гримасу боли. Света становилось больше. Как и фонарей. Как и голов в шляпах с обвисшими под весом воды полями. — С тремя одновременно я, так и быть, справлюсь — а вот четвертому придется подождать своей очереди!

— Да это же Кит Марло! — безмерно удивился кто-то — тени, обезглавленные темнотой, косо покачнулись.

Другой голос перекликнулся с первым без крох удивления:

— Тот, который писака? Что, опять?

Кит никогда бы не спутал ни с чем три звука: перестук крови в собственных висках, шелест стали, освобождаемой из ножен и торопливый всхлип раненного прямым выпадом в грудь.

***

Говорят, если долго вдыхать пары летучего меркурия, можно сойти с ума.

Уилл, наверное, слишком долго дышал им, дышал с Китом одним воздухом, потому что тревога, поселившая в сердце с того самого мига, когда он потерял Кита из виду, только росла.

Она сливалась с дождливой лондонской ночью, щедро наливавшей воды за шиворот, будто в попытке пробудить или отрезвить незадачливого одинокого прохожего. Она плескалась в лужах и висела в воздухе, а больше всего ее было у запертых дверей на Хог Лейн.

Все это уже было: и дождь, и Уилл, стучавший и стучавший в дверь, вопреки словам Писания, остававшейся закрытой, и беспросветная темнота окон, за которыми не было движения. Уилл присел на корточки прямо у дверей. Он дождется, сколько бы для этого ни понадобилось времени.

А когда дождь начал стихать — так же неожиданно, как и начался, — из-за угла вынырнул фонарь и дрогнул в руках пришедшего.

— Кит?! — спросили одновременно вскочивший на ноги Уилл и человек с фонарем, и — узнали друг друга.

Надежда сползала с лица Томми Кида, будто театральный грим от пота, а брови страдальчески заломились.

— Значит, он не придет, — сказал Кид глухо, и опустился туда, где недавно сидел Уилл, у двери, прямо в жидкую грязь. Фонарь он поставил у ног, освещая заляпанные глиной концы сапог. — Он не придет, — повторил Томми, и уткнулся в колени, а плечи его затряслись. Уилл не сразу понял, что Кид плачет. А когда понял, содрогнулся.

— Где? — спросил, мертвея, и даже не был уверен, что хочет услышать ответ.

— На Холливел, у монастырского кладбища. Была дуэль с Грином, а потом… появились констебли, — Кид всхлипнул и затих, а Уилл почувствовал, как кровь вновь начинает бежать по жилам.

— Так он жив?!

***

Говорят, избыток желтой желчи заставляет человека слишком много двигаться и строить безумные планы. Говорят, именно он делает человека вспыльчивым и нетерпеливым, говорят, он же помогает преодолевать трудности, отдаваясь делу со всей возможной страстью. Может быть, все, что делал и говорил Уилл, с тех самых пор, как узнал, что Кит жив, но взят под стражу, было продиктовано именно избытком этого жизненного сока. Может быть, это пары меркурия заставляли его метаться по городу: от того самого мига, когда солнце только-только поднялось над лондонскими крышами и до глубоких сумерек.

— Мне нужно двадцать фунтов, — сказал Уилл Дику Бербеджу в ответ на так и не заданный вопрос.

Они сидели в «Русалке», утомительный и длинный, как валлийская миля, день подходил к концу.

— Двадцать проклятых Господом фунтов. Мне никогда не достать таких денег, Дик. Никогда.

Дик поднимал свои холеные брови, кивал сочувственно, но ничего, конечно, сделать не мог. Даже если бы они вдруг решили переполовинить реквизит «Театра», денег бы все равно не хватило. Пустая кружка стукнулась о стол, Уилл в отчаянии опустил голову на руки.

— Я забыл сказать, — тоном мученика произнес Дик, забирая вверх в конце фразы. Он всегда говорил так, когда был чем-то расстроен. — Когда тебя не было, в «Театр» приходил мальчишка-посыльный. Принес записку, да где же она? — Дик вытащил все еще сильно пахнущий модными в этом сезоне духами клочок бумаги, пододвинул его через стол Уиллу. — Это, наверное, одна из тех дам, с которыми ты познакомился после премьеры?

«Эссекс-Хауз, после девяти», — прочел Уилл лаконичное и с трудом подавил в себе желание расцеловать Дика в губы и чуть тронутые румянами щеки:

— Лучше, Дик, гораздо лучше!

***

— Вы сегодня неразговорчивы, мастер Уилл. Должно быть, вашу музу утомили пустые препирательства? — упрек леди Френсис, произнесенный ласковым тоном, таил в себе, однако, холодную остроту кинжала. Но Уиллу было трудно поддерживать болтовню. Вымученно, криво улыбаясь, он поднес руку леди Френсис к губам, поцеловал так, как целуют руки монарших особ или прелатов — только перстни, холодный камень вместо живого тела.

— Пусть лучше вы будете упрекать меня за молчание, моя леди, чем станете бранить за болтливость.

Тонкие пальцы коснулись волос, вплелись в пряди на загривке.

— Перестаньте, мой дорогой. Вас что-то тревожит? Что-то стряслось? Я же вижу, Уилл, вы не в себе. Я ваш друг, со мной можете делиться всем.

Пальцы пробежались по шее, ладонь легла на плечо. Уилл произнес на выдохе, не поднимая головы, не отрывая взгляда от почти обнаженной в вырезе декольте груди.

— Мой друг арестован, миледи. Обвинения очень серьезны. И у меня нет денег, чтобы выкупить его.

Ладонь надавила на затылок, заставляя нагнуться, касаясь губами бьющейся на шее голубой жилки. Сегодня на леди Френсис было совсем немного украшений.

— Вы говорите о Ките Марло, Уилл, не правда ли? Не такой уж это и секрет: весь город болтает об их дуэли с этим писакой Грином, — проворковала графиня Деверё, откидывая голову назад. Ловкие пальцы расстегнули верхние крючки дублета Уилла. — Я дам вам вдвое больше, чем нужно, чтобы вы могли забрать его из тюрьмы, но у меня есть одно условие… Впрочем, о делах потом.

За первым крючком последовал второй, третий, а мягкие губы накрыли рот Уилла.

***

Свет — разбавленное грязной водой молоко, в глубине которого плавали комья облаков, — проникал в камеру сквозь крошечное, слепо сощуренное окошко под самым потолком. Вместо неба ему были видны лишь чьи-то ноги по колено в заскорузлом уличном месиве: множество башмаков и сапог, голенастые икры в вязаных чулках, женские подолы, твердые от грязи, пряжки, хлопающие голодными шамкающими ртами мыски какого-то бродяги, острые носочки дорогих, но безнадежно испорченных сыростью дамских туфелек, дразняще мелькнувшие из-под приподнятых юбок — леди с грацией лани перемахивала через хлюпающую жижу огромной лужи на Боро Хай-Стрит и скрывалась по ту сторону тюремных стен.

Три года назад Кит ругался бы грязнее некуда. После Нью-Гейта он остался удовлетворен тем, что мог видеть кончики пальцев протянутых вперед рук.

Руки дрожали, ребра ныли, а от высохшей прямо на нем одежды несло болотной затхлостью, мочой и крысиным дерьмом. Ему здорово досталось после того, как он изловчился наколоть на свою шпильку двоих констеблей из шести. С шестеркой разъяренных рубак было уже не справиться — впрочем, в памяти мало что осталось от той ночи, все было затоплено дождевой водой и слабым свечением фонаря Томми Кида.

Он слыхал, что кое-кто врастал в промозглые полы Маршалси, не выходя из подземных камер по тридцать, сорок, а то и пятьдесят лет. Тюремная башенка, возбужденно упираясь в небо, напоминала о зубастых зданиях Кембриджа и еще о чем-то, божественном и комическом одновременно.

Кит никогда не изучал итальянский язык, но латынь была вбита в него накрепко, как носки сапог вчерашних констеблей, выгравирована на внутренней стороне костей его черепа, со вчера взявшего вдруг обыкновение звонить заутреню и вечерню, словно колокол лучшей отливки.

Разве был на свете Рим, если папская тиара перевернулась, воткнувшись в землю воронкой из девяти кругов — не так уж много, если завернуться в содранную кожу алой судейской мантии, и прикинуться Данте.

Malebolge, Новые врата ада, злые, влажные утробы каменных мешков, оплодотворенные змеями, жабами, пиявками, из которых вырастали они — левиафаны. С тех пор они и завелись в нем, проедая все больше дыр — будто в поганой древесине, лишенной благодати могильного кипариса, будто в могильном мясе, лишенном благодати вечной жизни. Склизкие, холодные твари целовали Кита, забираясь под остатки того, что когда-то было его сорочкой — а Дьявол говорил с ним об алхимическом превращении праведника в грешника, а грешника — в доктора Иоганна Фауста, чернокнижника и содомита из Виттенберга, или из других, неведомых человеческому разуму мест.

— Я смогу воссоздать из своей памяти учения Платона и Аристотеля, — говорил Дьявол голосом слепоты, и Кит Марло, сидя на цепи, как шелудивая бешеная псина, начинал различать его язык среди змеиных хвостов. — Если им случится погибнуть для рода людского. Коему я враг, коему — эпикуреец, сиречь атеист.

Дьявол говорил с ним, и он понимал ангельский язык.

Дьявол представился капитаном Джоном Пулом.

***

Ignis, aeris, aquae, terrae spiritus, saluete! Orientis princeps Belsibub, inferni ardentis monarcha et Demogorgon, propitiamus vos, ut appareat et surgat Mephistophilis!

Томас Уолсингем был близнецом, реактивом великого делания, тем, кто верил в Нечистого, но никогда, никогда не вел с ним бесед.

Сэр Роджер Менвуд был болен, давно и безнадежно — а Киту было плевать, потому что там, откуда они его вытащили, Дьявол Джон Пул позволил называть себя Джонни: из его собачьей пасти сладко, маняще смердело смертью.

Там, в самом Коците Нью-Гейта, в Преисподней, откуда не выходят живыми, или выходят, высосанные до пустотелой, мертвенно-палевой скорлупки, у Кита не было ничего, а здесь у него были синяки на ребрах, погрызенный крысами соломенный матрас, далекий Рим и Уилл Шекспир, пишущий сонеты кровью.

— Спорим, я выйду отсюда в два дня? — говорил Кит с косматой, расплывающейся по противоположной стене тенью и бился затылком в стену, чтобы не уснуть. Засыпал, в который раз пересчитывал оставшиеся в кошельке деньги и продолжал с того же места, ведь тень никуда не уходила: — Спорим, срок еще не настал?

Двадцать четыре года — слишком много, год — слишком мало.

Пяток лет — сойдет.

Ответом было лишь молчание да вой ветра за оконцем, больше похожим на надрез на коже холодных камней стены.

Вино здесь — та еще дрянь. Кит тянул его, закусывая черствоватой краюхой хлеба, и надеялся, что ни одному из досужих шутников по ту сторону здешнего Лимба не пришло в голову поссать в бутылку.

— Все равно бы я не смог отличить одно от другого, — пояснял он стене.

Где же ты, где ты, где ты, Уилл Шекспир, Томас Уолсингем? Сколько тебе осталось, сэр Роджер?

Где ты, где ты, нашел ли ты свой философский камень, капитан Джонни Пул?

Quid tu moraris?

Вино здесь было — дороже золота: превращение не помешало бы. Тьма сменилась полутьмой, и из четырех звонких лун, оставшихся на дне кошелька, пришлось вычесть две.

***

Он орал одну и ту же песню уже битый час (день? год?), начиная с конца, оканчивая с начала, ударяясь затылком в волглый камень.

I first produced my pistol and I then  
Produced my rapier  
Saying Stand and deliver  
For he were a bold deceiver!

Он не был пьян — нет, нет, ни в одном глазу.

Чтобы напиться этим дерьмом, нужно быть нежной, как плоть устрицы, девицей, или же просадить на выпивку все свое состояние. Состояния у Кита Марло не было: деньги горели в его руках, развеиваясь прахом. Все горело в его руках, потому что он сам был — огонь, ведь известно: ртуть жжется, если прильнет слишком страстно.

Ртуть нельзя было запереть в четырех стенах — наверняка доктор Иоганн Фауст тоже об этом догадывался, запирая его в себе.

Он крикнул — сипло из-за треклятой песни:

— Когда заседание Генеральной сессии по моему обвинению?

— Через недели две, петушок! — ответили ему извне. — Кукарекай себе, да не надорви гребешок!

После Нью-Гейта его обрили налысо: волосы были так обсижены вшами, что потемнели, а кровавые струпья слепили их в твердую кору колтуна. А здесь — всего лишь можно было мочиться по углам.

Ну, или на солому, но Кит ведь не был сумасшедшим.

I first produced me pistol  
For she stole away me rapier  
I couldn't shoot the water  
So a prisoner I was taken!

— Да завалишь ты свою пасть, или нет?! — рявкнули из-за кованой двери. — Я сейчас тебе все зубы вышибу, если не заткнешься!

Кит набирал в грудь побольше воздуха — горло саднило, но силы петь еще оставались.

***

Камеру можно было обойти девятью большими шагами по кругу: по три на каждую стену, на каждую сторону света. Когда он снова решил измерить свои владения, в его кошельке оставалось денег ровно на одну бутылку подслащенной ссанины.

— Эй, ты! — во славу Иисуса Навина затрубил давнишний голос. — Скажи спасибо своему дружку — ну надо же, даже у таких горлодеров как ты есть друзья.

Тяжелая, окованная железом дверь Маршалси, издевательски и не без намека копирующей Оксфорд и Кембридж разом, отперлась: solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris.

Сентябрь в этом году выдался переменчивым — ветер нес его то на запад, то на восток, перекидывал с севера на юг, словно туго набитый кожаный мяч, флюгера же на крышах оглашенно, осоловело мотались. Кит сошел в маленький, не слишком уж глубокий ад, содрогаясь от холодных струй дождя и диспута, что устроили ему бравые ребята, охраняющие покойный сон почтенных лондонцев, а вышел — когда в спину встретившему его Уиллу Шекспиру светило яркое солнце.

***

Уилл смотрел на Кита: глубокая ссадина на щеке все еще мокла, под правым глазом наливался всеми оттенками синего и багрового кровоподтек, волосы слиплись сосульками, трехдневная щетина не скрывала синяков на лице, одежда изодрана, испачкана в глине и соломе, под дублетом не было рубашки, а грязная повязка все еще охватывала ладонь — и не верил своему счастью.

Ему удалось выкупить Кита Марло из тюрьмы за сумму, которую не собрал бы и за несколько лет, если бы не удача с темными, как ночь, глазами на порозовевшем от сладострастия лице леди Френсис Уолсингем, графини Деверё.

От этого невероятного везения хотелось смеяться и кричать на весь Лондон, будто выпущенному из Бедлама. Хотелось — лететь по грязным улица Саутуорка, не касаясь земли, орать песни, словно перебравшему крепчайшего эля.

Хотелось — затащить Кита в ближайшую подворотню потемнее и зацеловать: до боли в сведенных губах, до солоноватого привкуса крови во рту.

Уилл смотрел на Кита, а Кит смотрел на него.

Уилл прикусывал щеку изнутри, но не мог перестать улыбаться.

***

— Прощай, Ахиллес, — бросил Кит громиле, который чуть не высадил ему зубы той ночью. — Если снова жахнет ливень, следи в оба, чтобы ваш муравейник не затопило.

И добавил, обращаясь к запомнившим его дурацкие песни стенам: не в этот раз, капитан Джонни Пул.

Кит вдыхал холодный воздух, голубой, как пронзительное высокое небо, ломающийся в легких разбитой стеклянной оконницей.

В его кошельке была пустота, а в кулаке — почти два года.

**Author's Note:**

> Отчасти вдохновлено работами команды WTF Shakespeare 2019, разрешение автора получено.  
> I first produced my pistol and I then/Produced my rapier/Saying Stand and deliver/For he were a bold deceiver! (англ.) и далее — текст «Whiskey in the Jar» («Виски во фляге»), популярной ирландской песни, некоторые исследователи относят к началу XVII века, но там где начало XVII, там и конец XVI.  
> Перевод здесь https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/metallica/whiskey_in_the_jar.html


End file.
